Rock Bottom
by wizardtail101
Summary: Feliciano experiences "heart break" when he attends the wedding of his former boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, to the invisible Matthew Williams.
1. Chapter 1

2

Rock Bottom

_Aug. 19__th_

Gil and Mattie's wedding was today. The after party is in a few minutes. Fratello opened up a portal home so we could change into something more casual and less formal. Right now I'm waiting for fratello to knock on my door, signaling that it's time to go. Antonio came with us since he brought a change of clothes with him.

The wedding was nice; all the nations were there, each and every one of them were on their best behavior (not like the G8 meetings). Arthur even trimmed his eyebrows! It was very weird, yet no one seemed to notice. Gil had slicked his hair back with some gel he had most likely borrowed from Ludwig. The wedding itself took place outside because the church they were going to get married in wouldn't allow Kumi to be the ring bearer. It was cute how Mattie made a big fuss over Kumi like that. It all paid off when Kumi walked down the "isle" wearing a cute little bow tie ~! Alfred almost laughed when he saw it. Tony got up and slapped his arm before sitting back down. Alfred was standing next to Mattie, as was Ludwig to Gil. One thing I have to admit is how jealous how I was of Mattie's smile. They both looked happy facing each other. I wanted to be the one facing Gil while Mattie was sitting down on the benches. I wanted to say the "I do" while Mattie was the one with a broken heart.

"Feli?" Are you read?" Antonio knocked on the door.

"Ve ~ I'll be ready in a few minutes. You and Lovi can wait for me downstairs." Feliciano replied putting down his journal and changing into a blue button up shirt and khaki pants. Before leaving his room, Feliciano picked up his journal and stuffed it behind his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

6

Rock Bottom

Lovino and Antonio were sitting on the couch, holding hands, and talking softly. Feliciano paused on the last step as he heard his name. He wasn't able to make out a complete sentence with the few words he heard, so he inched off the last step and hid against the side of the wall.

"…Talk to him about it, Lovi. He'll get suspicious if I try to bring it up. Besides, you're his brother."

_Talk to me about what? _Feliciano thought before he heard Lovino mumble something inaudible. Antonio shook his head and leaned over to kiss Lovino on the lips. Feliciano declared the conversation to be over and entered the room.

"Ve ~ I'm ready now." The auburn Italian smiled. Lovino quickly broke the kiss turning the color of his beloved tomatoes. Antonio laughed and ruffled Lovino's hair. He then stood up and opened a portal to Alfred's house. Gilbert was going to have the party at his house, but Ludwig wanted his house to stay in one piece. Matthew offered up his house, but everyone who knew him weren't paying attention. Alfred yelled "PARTY AT MY HOUSE AND BRING YOUR FAVORITE DISH!"

"Wait! I forgot to grab the pizza!" Feliciano yelled running into the kitchen.

"Hurry Feli! I can't keep this open much longer!" The Spaniard yelled. Soon after, Feliciano returned carrying a larger Circular pan with tin foil covering the top. He apologized over and over again before Antonio gave him a pat on the head and lead the way to Alfred's front door.

The three arrived at the same time as Arthur and Kiku. Feliciano ran over and gave the Japanese a hug. Kiku blushed, still not used to the Italian's greetings. Feliciano pulled away, remembering the raw pizza he was holding. Kiku straightened out his shirt and gave a curt nod to Lovino and Antonio. Before anyone was able to say anything Tony, Alfred's alien friend, opened the door. Alfred yelled for the group to come in and join the party. Tony moved to the side of the door to let the guests through. He closed the door after the five nations entered the room and returned to "God of War" with Alfred. "Hey Artie, you didn't cook, did ya? I don't feel like having people throw up all over my house that I just cleaned." Alfred yelled from behind the couch.

"You stupid git! My name is Arthur and my cooking is amazing! Only I can appreciate the delicate taste." Arthur replied, sticking his nose in the air.

"In other words, Kiku wouldn't let you cook." Francis appeared by the front door holding a dish in his hands. He walked over to the crowded fridge to put his dish away.

"Bloody hell, Francis! When did you get here?" The English Man gasped at the sudden appearance of his former enemy.

"Long enough to hear you talk about your horrible cooking." Francis replied.

"Ve~ Now we're just missing Roderich and Elizaveta!" Feliciano smiled and walked over to hug the French Man.

"Actually, Roderich called and said they weren't going to make it just before you guys showed up." Alfred stood up and sat back down on the couch. "Besides, we're missing two other people, Feli." Right on cue, Gilbert burst through the doors with an out of breath Canadian following. Behind the two followed a bear carrying a plastic bowl that had a few stacks of pancakes inside. The other hand held a bottle of maple syrup that had the Canadian flag as the label.

"Kumi!" The younger Italian ran over to greet the bear. Tony also came over and grabbed the pancakes and syrup from the bear and put them on the dining room table.

"I'm sorry…I tried…to leave…Kumi…home…but he insisted on coming." Matthew managed to say while gasping for air.

"Don't swat it bro! Tony will enjoy the company." The American slapped his brother on the back and laughed his obnoxious laugh. Feliciano quietly asked Alfred if he could use his kitchen. This sent the man into another rounds of laughs. He quieted himself down and asked Kiku and Arthur if they would show Feliciano how him around the kitchen. Kiku volunteered and lead Feliciano into the kitchen while Lovino lead Antonio over to the couch and sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

"Alright you hamburger bastard, what kind of games do you really have?" The older Italian grabbed a stack of cases and sorted out the games from the movies.

"Hello? The Awesome Me has arrived!" Gilbert let go of the Canadian's hand. Matthew looked towards Alfred's bedroom that was right down the hall. He sighed and walked down the hall, holding onto the backpack he had brought with him.

"Yes, yes, we know you're here Gilbert." Arthur sighed, wishing the German would shut his mouth.

"But where is that husband of yours?" Francis thought out loud. Gilbert looked down at his empty hand, then looked up and noticed the light on in the room at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, he's probably putting his clothes on. We had a bet and I won!" Gilbert beamed.

"You didn't win! You cheated!" Matthew's voice came from Alfred's room.

"So what if I cheated? You still lost." Gilbert called back. Matthew emerged from Alfred's room still carrying the backpack. He came and stood behind Gilbert before anyone noticed something off. "Don't hide! They'll have to see you eventually." The German moved to the side so the Canadian was in front of the two nations.

"Why, in God's name, are you wearing a dress?" Arthur exploded while Francis look at the boy he raised with eyes wide and mouth agape. Arthur was ranting on and on about how a boy should not wear woman's clothing, but no one could hear him once Alfred entered the conversation.

"Hahahaha! Dude! You look like a chick!" The American pointed his finger and laughed. Matthew's deep red cheeks traveled across his nose and covered his face as the other country started commenting. He was wearing a red, halter top, cocktail dress. His wavy hair was split into two pigtails, held together by white ribbons, that spilled onto his shoulders. Gilbert snickered and lead Matthew over to the couch so Lovino and Antonio could see and make the nation's blush a darker shade of red.

Kiku and Feliciano were in the kitchen waiting for the oven to finish cooking the pizza. The two sat in silence and listened to the others talk about how weird or adorable Matthew was. They mostly stayed silent while the Japanese man was trying to figure out his friend with some of the "ve's" here and there. The Italian, on the other hand, was trying to be discreet and concentrate on either watching the timer or listening to the conversations about Matthew. He kept his attention anywhere but the Japanese next to him.

"How much does it hurt, Feli?" Kiku finally found the courage to speak up. Feliciano answered with a small "ve" and looked down at his feet. "How much does it hurt, to see Gilbert happy with someone other than you?" Kiku repeated. Feliciano cringed. "How much does it hurt when you see Lovino and Antonio together?" Feliciano stayed silent, but looked at the two couples in question. Lovino and Antonio had moved up onto the couch watching a movie that had two people battling each other with swords or light. They were holding hands with a slight blush on Lovino's cheeks. Gilbert and Matthew had moved in front of the TV, making sure that all the attention was on Matthew. They were also holding hands with Matthew's blush having lightened a little bit. "I know how you feel about him Feli, when Gilbert broke up with you, you ran to Lovino even though Ludwig had his arms open wide to you."

Feliciano couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him; his former boyfriend and his fratello that he loved dearly. "It…it hurts…it hurts, Kiku." Came the chocked reply. A single tear fell from his eye and ran down his cheek, landing on his blue shirt. Antonio grabbed Lovino's chin and tilted it up and leaned in closer, teasing Lovino a little before giving him a peck on the lips. Feliciano's pain soon turned to anger towards Antonio. I mean, who was he to take away the only thing Feliciano had left. Lovino was his fratello, he belonged to Feliciano. Same with Matthew, who was he to steal away the only thing Feliciano had known was true in his life. Gilbert was his boyfriend, but just like his brother, he had been stolen out from under his nose.

The timer beeped and Feliciano jumped, unclenching his fists. There were fingernail prints on his palms from clenching them so hard. He shook his head clear and reached for the oven mitts he had set down on the counter behind him. Feliciano smiled when he pulled the pizza out, seeing the perfect slight brown crust, like the previous conversation never happened.

"Feli kun, you know you can trust me. If you're hurting –"

"I know I can trust Kiku ~ve. Kiku is my friend ~!" Feliciano stood up and smiled at the Japanese and set the hot pizza down. Alfred came into the kitchen wiping tears out of his eyes. He turned the oven off and walked over to his fridge. Alfred pulled out three 12- packs of Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and Mountain Dew. As he was walking back to the dining room table, Feliciano asked for a knife to cut the pizza with. Alfred thought about it for a moment before telling him to look in the third drawer on the right. He left the kitchen to set the soda down. Feliciano opened the drawer and pulled out a long, sharp knife. He walked over to the pizza and started cutting. Alfred returned to grab some red cups, white plates, and blue napkins. He left the kitchen again and began to set stuff up at the table. Feliciano finished cutting his pizza into even parts and gently placed the knife in the sink. Kiku had left with Alfred the second time to help him set up and to take the tops off the different dishes each nation had brought. When Feliciano entered the dining room, there was a spot next to Kiku's pickled octopus and Matthew's pancakes. He set the dish down and smiled up at Lovino who flushed and looked away. Feliciano shrugged, knowing that it would have to do for now.

"Well, let's dig in everyone!" Alfred announced.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update everyone! But I would like to thank my reviewers_ NekOtaku_ and _AnaMacHado. _You guys are the best! Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**So, as you should all know, I do not own Hetalia, nor any of the characters. :/ As much as I would love to own Alffie, and Lovi...but that is what fanfiction is for my friends!**

**R&R pretty pretty please? With your favorite character on top? 83 Flames are welcome because I could use a good laugh. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
